cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Olympics
Cube Olympics is an in-server event organized by the Cube SMP members on 30th September 2014 during the run of Cube SMP Season 1. The Cube Olympics consisted of 9 participants and 5 events. Each events will have their top three consisting of the gold medalist (first place), silver medalist (second place) and bronze medalist (third place). The Gold medal represents 3 points, the Silver gives 2 points and the Bronze is 1 point. After completion of all 5 events, all medals and points will be tallied and the top three placing with the most points will be announced the champions who will then get the honor to stand on the podium. Staffs Host *TheCampingRusher *Graser10 Builder *ChildDolphin - Stadium *Stacyplays - Podium and Torch Sponsor *Grapeapplesauce - Grape's Archery Stand Scorekeeper *Stacyplays Participants *DulJuice (Dul) *FollowKevn (Kevin) *Grapeapplesauce (Grape) *Graser10 (Graser) *HBomb94 (HBomb) *KermitPlaysMC (Kermit) *PatClone (Pat) *Stacyplays (Stacy) *TheCampingRusher (Rusher) Events Ender Pearl Toss Based on the real-life Olympic event, Shotput, Ender Pearl Toss is a game where each participants are given an Ender Pearl to throw. Top three participants with the the farthest toss will get the gold, silver and bronze medals. The teleportation ability of Ender Pearls is used as the measurement device for this event. 'High Jump' Based on the real-life Olympic event of the same name, in each round, participants will attempt to jump (assisted by Slime Block) over a piece of String attached to two poles with Redstone Lamps, to advance to the next round. Participants are eliminated if they touches the string or fail to jump above it. The Redstone Lamps will act as the indicator if participants touches the strings. Each round, the String will elevate higher making it more difficult after every round. Last three player standings will be awarded the gold, silver and bronze medals. Both HBomb and Pat passed the 4.5 mark in their first attempt but only HBomb passed it again on their second attempt 'Parkour' An original event, the Parkour is a single lap course filled with multiple obstacles including Ice Blocks, Cobwebs and Cacti. First three participants to complete the course will get the gold, silver and bronze medals. 'Swimming' Based on the real-life Olympic event of the same name, participants will swim across the pool in a single lap. The event consist of four rounds with the first three round consist of three different players and winners of each round will proceed to the fourth and final round. Recording footages will be utilized in the event a photo finish is required. First three participants to complete the lap in the final round will be awarded the gold, silver and bronze medals. Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 In the first attempt, Grape and Kevin tied for first, Graser came in third while Stacy was last but the score was not kept and the final four players had a redo resulting in the official score. In the redo, Kevin and Graser tied for first and therefore proceeded to a final round with just the two of them. '' 'Archery''' Similar to the real-life Olympic event of the same name, each round participants have to shoot a Button target to light up a Redstone Lamp in order to proceed in the next round. Participants that fail to hit the target will be eliminated. After each round, the remaining participants have to shoot a further target, increasing the difficulty. Last three players will win the gold, silver and bronze medals. Scoring Trivia *Dolphin began building the Olympic stadium 3 months before the actual event *Dul did not speak during her participation of the event **This marks Dul's final appearance in Cube SMP Season 1 before the Cube Purge *Rusher's perspective of the Cube Olympics is featured in his 100th episode of Cube SMP Season 1 *Initially there was only four events (Ender Pearl Toss, High Jump, Parkour and Swimming) but after a vote, the participants agreed to have a fifth event (Archery) at Grape's Archery Stand. Videos Category:Cube SMP Events Category:Event Category:Series